The present invention is related to quilting template methods and apparatus for use in transferring multiple pattern pieces of a quilt design to fabric.
Typically, a user uses a marking device to transfer a pattern piece from a quilting template to fabric. The pattern piece can include cutting lines and stitching lines. Once the pattern piece is transferred to the fabric, the user can use a cutting device to cut along the cutting lines to form the fabric piece desired. The user repeats this process until the desired number of fabric pieces have been formed. If a particular quilt design requires fabric pieces of different shapes, the user can repeat the process using different quilting templates.
Current quilting templates provide numerous apparatus for use in transferring one or more pattern pieces to fabric. One quilting template is manufactured in a pattern piece shape, so that when a user moves a cutting device around the outside of the template, the desired fabric shape is formed. Another quilting template includes multiple pattern pieces each having a distinct shape. Both of the quilting templates have one pattern piece per pattern piece shape. Using these quilting templates to transfer multiple pattern pieces of the same pattern piece shape to fabric can be time-consuming, as the user has to reposition the quilting template for each pattern piece transfer.